


Chapter 7: Funeral

by forgotten library (omniscripts139)



Series: Spiritual Warfare [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Funeral, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, spiritual warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscripts139/pseuds/forgotten%20library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Samantha and Joel, Nathan's angry toward God increase to the point it forbid to even a Christian or attend church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 7: Funeral

Days later, Sara, Nathan, and their loved one are attending Sam and Joel’s funeral and paying their respects. Brother Jessi gets to the pulpit. Where was an empty seat next to Nathan. Melchizedek appears to sitting however, no one can see him or the other demons in the room.

“We lay Samantha Ashley Rodriguez Adams and Nathaniel Joel Adams Jr. to rest. And, grieve with their beloved family Sara Amelia Morgan Adams and Lieutenant Nathaniel Joel Adams Sr….”

“How could a loving God take your family again?” Melchizedek uttered softly into Nathan’s ear. Look at what God has done, it's like you said, "If God is a God love, why didn't protect them?"

“You’re right.” Nathan said under his breathe and became increasingly angry. “It is God’s Fault.” Sara notices her father was thinking to himself. It draw her curiosity. “Dad, are you ok?” She glances around the room including the empty seat next to her father but, she saw nothing.

“who are you taking too?”

“No one honey, I was thinking out loud.” He whispered into her, “We’ll talk more later, pay attention.”

Jessi is still talking, “Yes, their loss is tragic and I know we all miss seeing them smile, hear their laughter, and receiving their warm hugs. And instead of thinking about how they died, remember how the lived, and remember they are now running through the field of Heaven.”

The funeral is ending Nathan and Sara are heading towards their vehicle. Jessi stops them. “Nathan, got a minute?”

“No, not really.” they get to their vehicle, “Nathan, God is not to blame.” Nathan glares at the pastor, “Yes, he is. God is deserves all of the blame. Pastor, the best thing God can do is stay of my way and go to hell.”

Nathan crouches and looks his daughter in the eyes, “ Listen Sara there is no God. And, if there were a God, he would have stopped them from dying. He would not have allowed this to happen.”

Sara’s tearing up, “But daddy…”

“No but... Now, I'll not have speaking of God ever again. There is no God.”

Unaware, Abishai and Melchizedek are staring each other down.

“No! Sara you are wrong; and, if there is a God, He will pay. You will never go back to church. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” she slowly turns to open her car door and steps in, “I love you daddy, but you're wrong. You're dead wrong.”

He closes the door behind her. Abishai and Melchizedek are nowhere to be found.  Melchizedek walks away with an evil-smirking grin on his face. Sara and Nathan drive off.


End file.
